I'm not that drunk
by 4evercaskett
Summary: Kate is drinking and Rick comes to her rescue...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not that Drunk

First fanfic, please be kind and take into account my ignorances..

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, just playin'

Kate walks into The Old Haunt, sets down at the bar and orders a shot of tequila and a beer. Then another shot. Josh had called earlier, he just wanted to inform her that he was going to be gone twice as long as he had previously thought. She couldn't be mad at him for wanting to save the world, but it still hurt. What's the point of them being together if they are never together?

Kate ask for another beer and that the bartender just leave the bottle of tequila.

Josh is out there somewhere healing the sick and shes here putting the sick behind bars. It seems both their jobs just take up too much of their time for them to be seriously involved in a relationship. And that's exactly what she told Josh. She didn't blame him or try to make him feel guilty, she just said that they both seemed more into their jobs than each other. Just like that, it was over. Another failed relationship for Detective Kate Beckett.

When the tequila bottle neared half empty and a couple guys started getting a little too touchy-feely, the bartender grabbed the phone and called his boss. He knew Richard Castle would want to do something about this himself.

Rick walks into his bar and scans the crowd looking for Kate. It doesn't take long to find her, she's "dancing" in the corner with two quys and there isn't even any music. He walks right up to them and places himself between Kate and one guy, reaches around her waist and pushes guy number two away. She places her hands around Ricks neck, presses her body to him and leans in and whispers to him, "Welcome to the party Ricky".

"Beckett" he says as he's pulling her arms from around his neck, "let me get you some coffee."

The two bozos that were all but feeling her up a moment ago had retreated back to the bar. They had seen Rick with her enough to know that she was "his".

Kate still had her body pressed very close to Ricks and was running her fingers through his hair as he helped her walk back towards the bar. "I don't want coffee Ricky." She stated, then leaned into his ear as she started running her hand slowly up and down his chest. "I wanna dance," her hand opened the top button of his shirt, "I want to feel," another button and as she nibbles on his ear she whispered, "I wanna Fuck."

He had never heard the detective use such a word. A filthy word, a down right nasty word, it was wrong... but oh how it turned him on. Time to put a stop to this he thought as he bent forward and propelled her body over his shoulder. "We will be downstairs." He told the bartender, then added "bring me a pot of coffee and some asprin."

As they desended down the stairs to his private office, Kates head was near his wasit and her hands started roaming downwards. "You have a very nice ass." she told him as she ran her hands roughly over his butt checks, " I bet you also have a very impressive cock!"

"Beckett!"

"You shouldn't talk like that." He told her as he lay her down on the couch. She looked at him with questioning eyes, and ask " You mean, you don't like my bedroom voice?"

What should I tell her, he thought. Do I lie and tell he I don't like it, that it doesn't do anything for me? Or should I admit what she means to mean? Forget her ever absent boyfriend and take my chance?

"NO!..I mean yes uhh, no. I mean, you shouldn't be saying these things to me, and you wouldn't be if you weren't drunk."

"My blood-alcohol level has nothing to do with this." The way she was looking at him as she spoke had Rick's head spinning and he hadn't drunk a drop! " I have been fantisizing about you quite abit lately. Things I want to do to you, things you would do to me...umm" There's that moan again, he thought, the same sound she made when they kissed few weeks back. He had felt it was more than just a "cover" kiss, but tried not to think too much about what she felt about it, until now. Now his head was spinning, thinking about the sounds she makes when shes turned on, and wondering what other sounds he can produce from her. It was killing him. Yet, he let he continue.."Ohh Rick" she whispered as she pulled him fully onto the couch with her, " I want to feel you."

Kate pulled on his shirt until their mouths were almost touching and she licked her lips, "I want to taste you." Then she brushed her lips over his. She parted her lips just enough to sneak her tounge out and skimmed it over his lips. That's all it took. Rick framed her face with his hands and then kissed her. Soft at first just as she had done, but then pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it just enough to fire her up. Kate's hands went to work immediatly on his shirt buttons as she kissed, licked, and bit Ricks face and neck. Things were getting out of hand fast and Rick knew no matter how badly he wanted this, he had to stop. So, being the gentleman he is, he took hold of her hands, pulled away from her heavenly mouth, stood and rebuttoned his shirt.

There was a knock and then the office door opened and Rick met the bartender half way taking the coffee and asprin from him. "Thanks" was all that was said as the two men nodded to each other.

Rick made a cup for Kate and took it to her along with the asprin. "Here, take these, and drink this." She sat up a little and did as she was told. As she sipped the coffee she told him, "I'm not that drunk Castle.".. Coffee working already he wondered? She's back to calling me Castle.."We don't have to stop. I don't want to stop. I may have gotten carried away a little upstairs with those two guys, but I wouldn't have let that go too far. I just needed a little pick-me-up I guess." She drank more coffee then leaned her head onto the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

Rick was pacing the floor as listened to her, contemplating what to say.. "I know Josh is gone alot, but he cares for you Kate. And you care for him. Maybe, someday soon, you two will be able to..ahh, I don't know Kate...I can't talk about this anymore. I can't talk about you two being together, I don't know what to say to make you happy so let me just be honest for a second..I care for you Kate. Not just as friends or partners anymore and it kills me to think about you being with him. If he loved for you half as much as I..uhh.. I mean, as much as he lets on, he would never leave you and I can't sit here and try to convince you it will work out anymore." He finally took a breath, ran his hand through his hair and sat down behind his desk.

Kate walked over to him ,reached out and grabbed his hand, "That's what I told him." Rick sat back in his chair, glanced at their intwined fingers, then back to her as she continued to speak. " I told him tonight, that if either one of us cared enough about where this relationship was going, we would have willingly made more time for each other. I didn't blame him, he didn't blame me, we just both knew it was finally time to admit that it was not going to work out. So, we broke up."

Tears were forming in her eyes so she looked up towards the ceiling so he wouldn't see them as she continued. "I have been thinking about things alot lately Castle, the stress of my job, my moms murder, my relationship with my dad, Josh..."

She let loose of Ricks hand and moved away from him just a little, looked him straight in the eyes to finish her confession. " No matter what part of my life I think about, you are there. You are my best friend, my partner, my always." She smiled at him. "I want more...

Rick grabbed both her hands and pulled her onto his lap. "Kate, I want more too. I have for a very long time." He told her as he framed her face with his hands. "But, I dont want to hear you say things you might not remember tomorrow, and we are not going to do anything you may regret when you are sober."

She leaned closer to his face and said, "I kept pouring shots into other peoples glasses when the bartender wasn't looking. I've only had two beers and two shots of tequila. I knew he would call you...

Rick wasted no time in kissing her after he heard that. He held nothing back, neither did she. Buttons went flying, mouths were devouring, hands exploring..then a knock at the office door interrupted them. "I'm closing up for the night sir." They laughed then stood and readjusted themselves as much as they could, and walked upstairs to the bar.

Before walking out into the cool night air, Rick handed the bartender a very hefty tip and thanked him for calling him, slapped him on the back and said, "Shiny!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick held Kate close to his side as they walked down the street. There were no thoughts of crime, no worries about being spotted in such an embrace, both only feeling free. Finally free to talk about their feelings for each other, hold hands, kiss...

They walked to the next street corner and hailed a cab. Rick held the door open and Kate slid inside then she pulled him in, not leaving one inch of space between them. He gave Kates address to the driver and then reached up and softly stroked Kates face. "I don't want to rush this." His thumb traced her bottom lip and he seemed to be looking into her soul as he spoke. She wanted to say something, he sensed it, he nodded to her and held up his index finger as if asking for one minute, then continued. "I don't want you to have any doubts or regrets about this. You are so important to me Kate. You are my muse, my friend, my partner..and I hope to add lover to that list." Kates eyes were filling with unshed tears as she listened to his words "You made me the happiest man in the world tonight when you said you wanted more. I have dreamed about this so many times but I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be certain that this is what you want. Never doubt my feelings for you Kate. I'm in this for the long haul. I can't imagine what it would be like to make love to you then have you change your mind and leave me...so I'll wait..as long as it takes..

"I love you." She said as she took both his hand into hers. "I had doubts and fears before. I doubted that you wanted anything more than a one night stand, and at the same time, I feared that you did. I fought my feelings for you for so long. Not anymore. I can't live with regret for the rest of my life that I let you slip through my fingers, tonight we will become lovers."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him as they pulled up to her loft. Rick opened the taxi door after paying the cabby and the got out. Kate started walking but noticed she wasn't being followed. She spun on her heels and grabbed Rick by his jacket and pulled him to her. "Don't make me shoot you Castle."

"Rick..whats wrong?" The taxi had driven off leaving them standing there, nervously looking at each other. He hadn't said a word since her taxicab confession and it was starting to worry her.

"I'm soo sorry Kate.."

"Don't!" "Don't you dare back out on me now Castle! You just told me how much you care for me and want to be with me, and now you want to what... Take it back?...Is that it?"

"Never." He pulled her closer to his body and hugged her like it would be their last hug. She buried her face into his chest as he rubbed her back, softly speaking to her. "I was going to say..I was sorry for just sitting there while you poured your heart out. You told me you love me and I just sat there saying nothing." He pulled away from her slightly, so they could look into each others eyes as he continued his apology. "I love you too Kate. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I have loved you for a long time, but was afraid that if I told you, you would run..you wouldn't feel the same..or

"Proove it!" She cut him off, "Come upstairs with me and let's make love until the sun comes up."

They finally started walking towards her building, hand in hand. When they stepped inside her loft, he scooped her up into his arms and started towards her bedroom. "You do realize that sunrise is only about three hours away don't you Kate?" She nodded and smiled that smile that melts his heart. "That's nowhere near long enough. I plan on making love to you for the rest of my life Detective."

"Bring it on Writer boy."

***I'm not happy with this chapter at all. I just kept wanting to rip their clothes off and get down to business. But, where's the fun it that? Are we ready for smut now?


	3. Chapter 3

****OK..Here it is..the smut..I hope you guys enjoy it. First time ever writing smut, so please be kind. And in case I forget, I try to respond to all reviews, but if I miss someone, I'm sorry. I do read all reviews and enjoy feedback and alerts. :)

Rick released his hold on her. Kate stood there and watched as he dimmed the lights and then moved a few steps away from her. He pulled his cell phone from his jacket and opened up one of his many apps. A soft slow song emitted from the device as he sat it on her dresser. He turned back to Kate, took her left hand in his right, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"WriterBOY? he ask as he pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry Castl..uh, I mean, Rick...I'm just a little nervous, I guesss, and it slipped..I didn't mean.."

"Shhh...It's ok Kate.. I guess I do act a little childish at times." Kate rolled her eyes at that statement. Then he added, "But, I promise you, I have nothing but mature feelings for you. Very..mature..feelings.." he nibbled her neck between words. They smiled at each other between kisses as they swayed to the music.

By the time the song had ended, Rick had danced them over to the bed. Kate felt the backs of her legs hit the edge of her bed just as another song filled the room. It was a beautiful song, one of her favorites, but as soon as Ricks lips touched hers, everything else disappeared. As he leaned more into the kiss, she grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket for support. Her legs were trapped between his and the edge of the bed. She thought she was going to fall onto the bed fast and that would break their kiss, so she held on tightly. Rick had one hand on the back of her neck and the other splayed across her lower back. He eased her down, her legs still dangeled over the edge of the bed as he brought his hand from behind her head, down to the front of her blouse. Kate raised one leg up so that her foot rested on the top of the matress and against his hips. Pushing with her hands against his chest and her foot against the matress, she flipped them over.

Now she was in control. She straddeled him and kissed him like she had been dying to do since, since...since before Demming. She pulled his lower lip in between hers and sucked. Thus releasing a moan from Rick, which she swallowed up. Her tounge darted out and into his mouth as her hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Every time a button was released, she would roll her hips, and her hands would explore the new territory she had just revealed. Rick squirmed beneath her as they ravished each others mouths, his hips would buck everytime he felt her hands on his bare chest. She didn't break the kiss until his shirt was fully unbuttoned. As soon as the last button was free she pulled away from Rick, running both her hands slowly down his chest. She traced his nipples with her fingertips then lowered her mouth to one. She placed a small kiss to it and Rick moaned. Looking up, she saw that he was watching her, so she lowered her lips to his chest again never breaking eye contact and this time she licked his nipple. It hardened instantly and she felt his erection press into her chest as his hips raised off the bed. She felt the bed shake as he threw his head back into the mattress. She laughed a sexy laugh then ran one hand down his chest then back up to his neck, still lightly kissing and licking his chest as she outlined his jaw with her fingers. Kate nibbled her way towards his navel then eased her tongue into it, and when Rick gasp, she placed a finger inside his mouth.

"Oh my God Kate" he moaned as he rose up and pulled her face to his, "you are killing me." He didn't notice she had slid his shirt and jacket off his shoulders as he kissed her. He placed his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Kate threw her head back in exstacy when she felt his hardness now pressed against her core. "Rick...touch me" she whispered.

He kissed down her neck as his hands traveled up towards her hips but made an ubrupt stop.

"Son of a Bitch! " he growled, then they both started laughing. Rick's hands were trapped, his jacket wadded up from his forearms to his wrists prevented him from raising his arms. Kate stood so she could undo his cuff links and remove his shirt and jacket. Once free, he brought his hands to waist, and undid the bottom buttons of her shirt. As soon as he laid eyes on her flat, toned stomach for the first time, he just had to kiss it. Another button, another kiss to her belly. And another. He stood as he released the rest of the buttons all the while kissing her lips. Pushing her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. It fell to the floor as he kissed her collar bone and then back up her neck. He felt her hands on his belt buckle and decided now it was his turn to be in control. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. Weather from the momentum of the spin, or the lack of oxygen to her brain, she fell back onto the bed and giggled.

Rick stood over her as he moved his hands from her thighs to her hips. He bent down and kissed her navel. His hands moved up her body as his mouth moved down. Painfully slow he reached her breast, cupping them through her bra as his tongue snaked under the waistband of her pants. She inhaled sharply and dug her fingernails into his biceps. Rick stood back up so that he could remove more of her clothing, then realized they both still had shoes on. So, after removing his shoes and her boots, he undid her pants, she raised her hips and he slid them off. When he tossed them to the floor, she sat up and once again went to work on his belt. They looked into each others eyes the whole time. Not a word was spoken. The silence was broken once she undid the snap and unzipped his pants. She couldn't keep her hands or lips off him so when she ran her hands back up his torso, towards his neck to pull him to her, gravity took over and the clank echoed through her bedroom as his pants hit the floor.

Rick gracefully lifted each leg out of the offending clothing now piled at his feet and crawled onto the bed with Kate. They lay facing each other, just kissing and smiling. Rick reached down and pulled Kate's leg up causing them both to sigh at the new amount of friction. His hand moved back up to her chest and released the snap on the front of her bra. When he lightly touched her bare breast for the first time, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and her center twitched with desire. Smiling as he began to show her the same attention she did him earlier, she bit down on his neck as his sucked one nipple into his mouth and rolled the other between his thumb and index finger.

Not being able to get enough of her lips, his mouth captured hers again, just as his hand went under her boy shorts. "Shut the front door!" she exclaimed as his finger entered her heat for the first time.

"What vile language Miss Beckett." Rick murmered into her neck as he eased his finger slowly in and out of her wetness then adding another.

"Oh yeah.. oh God.. sooo good..." breathlessly she spoke, "you seemed to be..umm yeah..offended earlier..with my choice of words..ummm..so I thought...Oh God don't stop.."

"It only bothered me before because I didn't think you wanted to be with me. That you were just looking for a meaningless tumble while Josh was away" He said as he removed his fingers so he could remove the last item of clothing from her body. Kissing his way back up her body, stopping at her juncture, he kissed her mound. "Now that I know we are both want the same thing..." his tounge snaked between her folds.."I find that it turns me on extremely to think of you expressing your desires with such graphic words."

Kate was dripping wet and her core was aching by the time he moved over her. She could feel her vaginal walls contracting and they had barely done more than kiss. As he held most of his weight off her, their tongues explored, teeth nipped, and her hands roamed...down to his boxers. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and pushed them down over his perfect ass. Taking a bare cheeck in each hand, she pushed his hips down into hers making them both call out the others name. Then she flipped them, raising off him just enough to slide his boxers down. She didn't pull them down very far because once she saw his package, she froze. He was much bigger than anyone she had ever been with, and ohh my.. that turned her on even more. The thought of being stretched and filled so fully just does something to a woman.

"I could arrest you for this Mr. Castle." Kate stared at his manhood as she spoke.

"Oh really..what would be the charges Detective..Assault with a deadly weapon?" He laughed and she slapped his thigh.

"No! I was thinking more like.. Communicating threats." Now it was her turn to laugh.

Rick growled and rapped his arms around her waist, tossing her back under him, "This.." he grabbed his cock, "is not a threat." he smiled as he tapped it against her hood, "This..." nudging her thighs apart, and placing himself at her juncture, "is a promise."

As he claimed her lips with his again, Kate felt the head of him slip between her folds. Her back arched and her mouth flew open with a cry.."YES!"

"I love you." Rick confessed as he eased himself a little deeper into her tightness. She was so wet for him but she was so tight he was afraid of hurting her, so he tried to give her time to adjust. When Kate heard those three words, she raised her legs, thrusting upwards as her hands grabbed his ass and pushed him down until he was buried to the hilt.

"Cassstlee.." she purred, "I love you too."

Feeling like superman now, Rick started moving his hips. He always knew Kate would be a vixon in bed, but this was beyond words, even for a writer. She countered every move he made, thrust for thrust, they fit perfectly together in every way. They made love that night like they had been together thousands of times. Slowly and tenderly they learned each other in a new way.

After their breathing had returned to normal and they lay facing each other, smiling and caressing each others naked sweaty bodies, Kate confessed to Rick.."I pretended to be drunk tonight hoping you would be the playboy I thought you were for years, that you would just give into the temptation and give me what I thought I wanted. No strings attached. But you didn't. You took care of me like always. Looking out for my best interests, forgoing your own desires, which proved to me once and for all that you really care for me and making me realize I do want the strings attached"

"I do Kate." he said as he caressed her face.

"Shh.. I know, but let me finish. When I said I wanted to Fuck, I really didn't mean it."

"You don't regret this do you?" he nodded his head to her direction then down to their naked bodies.

"NO! Not at all, I mean, " Kate laid flat on her back with her eyes to the ceiling as she tried to figure out how to say what she meant, "I was too scared to admit that I wanted you to make love to me, so I cheapened it by using a vulgar word."

Rick pulled her back to face him and kissed her softly. "I totally understand Kate. When I first met you, I dreamed of fucking you against your desk, my desk, a wall, well..anything really. But when I started to fall in love with you, my fantasies changed. They were different, more meaningful. Then when I realized you were the only woman for me..I knew if we were ever to be together, if you gave me a chance, I would be making love to you."

Kate pulled Rick closer so she could kiss him and sighed.."I still may want you to Fuck me from time to time Castle."

"Your wish is my command Detective."

***Well..give it to me straight, did you like it? I'm crossing my fingers and holding my breath..


End file.
